1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for tile-based rendering, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for tile-based rendering that may enhance a rendering performance by decreasing a bandwidth of a memory storing vertex data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tile-based three-dimensional (3D) graphics rendering apparatus may temporarily store vertex data in a buffer and start a rendering process. When performing the rendering process, the 3D graphics rendering apparatus may repeatedly read vertex data stored in a scene buffer. For example, in the case of a vertex of a triangle located in a tile boundary, the 3D graphics rendering apparatus may read the same vertex at least twice.
When the same data is repeatedly read among vertex data stored in the buffer, a relatively large amount of memory may be used in the buffer. Accordingly, a data processing rate may be enhanced by decreasing a memory bandwidth used to read data from the buffer.